I Miss You
by CSIHuntermom
Summary: What happened during the clip of the upcoming episode Blood Moon. SPOILERS for 11x03 Blood Moon.


Many thanks to Drumchik for the beta. Thank you again. I had to write this based on the spoilers for **11x03: Blood Moon**.

I Miss You

Lips connecting, hands exploring. Belt, tossed to the side; shoes, discarded at the doorway.

"Mmm, do you know how long I've waited to kiss you?" Lou asked breaking away from Catherine's lips.

"You and me both," she added taking in the feel of his hands on her new dress.

"I have to say, I'm glad we finally got to go out. It's been a long time," Catherine concluded. "And who knew you would _actually_ take me to the new Cirque show and dinner?"

"It's the least I could do, well since…" He didn't need to finish the sentence. They both knew the toll the past three weeks had taken on both of them.

First the explosion at Officer Clark's funeral then the plot to blow up LVPD; it was exhausting.

Then case after case called them away from each other.

"I miss you," The CSI supervisor said, making quick work of the buttons on his blue shirt.

She couldn't help but be taken aback how truly handsome he looked in it.

"I miss you too," he said, leaning his forehead to hers helping her with the buttons.

She felt his breath graze her ear sending shivers up her. She was so turned on just by his breath on her skin, when she felt his lips on her neck she parted her legs a bit offering herself to him.

She tilted her head back against the frame of door as she felt the warmth of his breath surrounding her.

He skimmed the fabric of her dress eventually finding her thigh.

A sigh escaped her as his fingers teased the outside of her new satin panties.

"Oh God," Catherine moaned as she felt the bulge in his pants as he pressed his body against hers.

She felt his fingers dance along her thigh. Just the touch of his long slender fingers on her body made her feel alive. Catherine felt her excitement to be with him fill her every time he touched her skin.

He was teasing her and she loved it as her head leaned back again.

Her arm reached around and stroked his dark hair as she felt his hand cup her warm, wanting center. Lou teased her again by sliding his fingers along the crease of her pelvis. Catherine moaned in protest when one of his fingers lightly skimmed the outside of her moist panties.

"Lou," she mumbled. Her mind lost all conscious thought as two of his finger suddenly entered her soft wet core.

He felt her readiness, how warm and moist she felt as he let his fingers easily slide in out of her center.

Her hips matched the rhythm of his fingers every time they curled inside of her.

"You… we…. Bedroom," Catherine muttered as he slid his finger out from inside of her.

He took her in, Catherine, hair tussled, breath heaving, her body reacting at his every touch. When she looked that way, he wanted her out of her dress, to feel her body against his.

Their lips connected again as they made their way from the doorway of her bedroom actually into her room. He lifted her up onto the small table across from her bed.

One of his hands wrapped around her back finding the zipper.

Catherine again broke off the kiss but kept her hands around his neck. She watched him as he gently unzipped her dress.

His eyes, his steely blue grey eyes were turning dark with desire.

They stood taking each other in. Lou noticed her normally bright blue eyes were turning a darker, stormier shade as her want and need to be loved by him was filling her. She left her arms around his neck as his hand slid up her left leg resting on her thigh.

Her breath quickening as she looked as his exposed chest. She loved his strong chest. Catherine loved feeling how strong he is; how his breath catches when she skims a finger along the valley between his muscles. Watching him respond to her touch turned her on even more.

Quickly she finished undoing the buttons on his shirt. He tilted his head down, cracking a small smile as he felt her lips on his forehead while he slipped off his shirt.

Her instantaneous desire to be with him took over as she pushed on his shoulders landing him on the bed, her falling on top of him.

"Catherine, slow down …"… Lou tried to slow her frenzied pace. He tried to grasp on to one of Catherine's hands while they undid the button on his pants.

"If you keep this up honey, I, well, it will be over before we know it."

It was too late, she had slid off her dress, discarded her underwear and was climbing on his lap inching his dark slacks off his hips.

Her lips crashed onto his before he could protest. "Catherine," he managed to get out.

Before he knew it, she was sliding herself onto him, onto his now enlarged manhood.

Catherine sighed in contentment. She loved how he filled her, how he touched her and how he loved her. She wanted to feel him in her as soon as she could, to escape the world around them and to into ecstasy with him.

His eyes closed as he let Catherine take control. He wasn't going to fight her and he rather enjoyed it when she was in charge.

She began to rock her hips back and forth as he kept pace. Catherine's hands on his chest, his hands on her waist.

"Slow down," he almost pleaded this time. "It… I'm ... .I'll, will be done sooner than we both would like if you keep this up …"

"Shhh," Catherine leaned into him placing her finger on his lips.

He took in a deep breath as she resumed her rocking causing his body to shudder. He felt her desire, her arousal, the way her skin felt.

And he loved it, all of it. Most of all, it's the way she made him feel.

"Cath.. Catherine baby." He struggled with the words.

Catherine continued taking pleasure in making him beg. She loved teasing her detective as she slowly guided herself on and off of his _very perfect_ specimen of manhood.

She reached her hand to his and eased it up to one of her breasts. He smiled as he took her warm breast in his hand.

Lou caressed her soft, supple breast listening to Catherine moan as he did so. Her movements became faster the more he toyed and teased her now pert nipples.

Her voice gasped when he pinched a nipple between his fingers. Suddenly she thrust herself downward onto him causing them both to struggle for breath.

Catherine felt her orgasm building; she wasn't going to last much longer the way he was touching her.

"Lou," she gasped once more before she felt her climax crashing down on her.

He thrust his hips up almost off the bed while her body shuddered.

"Oh God," were his final words before his last plunge up into her while he let his release take over him.

Catherine leaned her body over and gave him a small kiss. She slipped herself off of him and laid her body on his letting her head fall on his chest.

He wrapped his arms around her and kissed the top of her head.

"That was… I don't even know how to describe what that was." Lou observed feeling Catherine's breath on his chest.

"I don't know either, but_ I do know _that we need to work more crime scenes together," she replied as her lips pulled to half smile.

He chuckled. "Yeah, yeah we do."


End file.
